


Not So Express

by wreathed



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Children, Crossover, Ficlet, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, School, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TG3 go to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Express

“I’m sure I’ll end up in Gryffindor!” a small, excitable boy said, eyes wide. “That’s where the brave dwell at heart!”

“I think you’ll find,” said the long-haired boy, “it’s _where dwell the brave at heart_.”

The small boy was not to be deterred. “And I can't wait for flying lessons!”

“Bet I’ll be faster on a broom than you, Richard,” said the lankier, curly-haired one of the three. He looked as if he could already be in third year.

“Want to get on a quidditch team, do you?”

The curly-haired boy snorts. “No. I just want to fly really fast.”

Richard grinned. “Yeah. It’s going to be _amazing_. Don’t you think – er, what was your name again? – James?”

“Yeah,” said James slowly, looking slightly terrified and utterly unconvinced.

“Don’t worry, mate,” Richard supplies. “You’ll be great.”

“Even with that stupid spaniel hair of yours flapping around in the headwind,” supplies the tall boy unhelpfully. He sighs as he looks grumpily out of the window for a while, letting the impressive landscape pass over him as the Hogwarts Express cuts through Scottish glens.

“A train,” he tuts. “A _train_. Jeremy Clarkson doesn’t travel by train. Second year, I’m arriving by car.”


End file.
